Historia de un Universo alterno ligado a Mi Adorable Multitud
by ZoyNarutera
Summary: Ella está felizmente casada con Sasuke Uchiha... pero... ¿De verdad es eso lo que quiere? Hinata tendrá que ver con sus propios ojos lo que anhela y a lado de quien.
1. Chapter 1

**NaruHina… Historia de un Universo alterno ligado a "Mi Adorable Multitud"**

…

.

.

.

Capítulo Único

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 26 años y estoy casada con el hombre que amo. Él es Sasuke Uchiha…

Nos conocimos en la Universidad, fue en una cafetería, de hecho fue él quien se me acercó repentinamente con una sonrisa entre arrogante y encantadora. Desde la primera vez que lo vi quedé prendada de él. Su actitud directa me atrapó aún más; pues me dijo que iría directo al grano y que yo le llamaba la atención, dijo que era hermosa y yo no pude más que sonrojarme ante eso… era una chica inocente y era la primera vez que un chico lindo se me acercaba y me salía con eso.

Después de eso comenzamos a frecuentarnos y luego de varias citas, nos hicimos novios. Él siempre me recordaba lo mucho que me amaba y yo… yo hacía lo mismo.

Una vez, Sasuke me presentó a un amigo, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Era extraño, pero él siempre se portaba amable conmigo y a veces le sorprendía mirándome de forma… ¿intensa? Tenía mis dudas sobre sus intenciones hacia mí hasta que un día sin descaro me dijo que le gustaba. Yo no sabía que decir, se supone que era el mejor amigo de mi novio, pero luego me aclaró que no tenía intenciones de incomodarme y que no me preocupara porque él respetaría mi relación con Sasuke.

Recuerdo que eso sucedió cuando cumplí los 20, justo un año después de conocerlo y de comenzar a salir con Sasuke.

Sasuke y yo estábamos mejor que nunca y para cuando cumplimos los 22, nos casamos. Todo fue perfecto, era feliz en ese entonces…. Y digo era porque un año después de casarnos y de la convivencia en pareja, comenzaron las discusiones, Sasuke estaba muy ocupado con los exámenes finales para graduarse y siempre estaba tenso y estresado. Su padre le exigía buenas notas debido a que entraría atrabajar con él en la empresa familiar.

Cuando intentaba apoyarlo a mi manera, terminaba gritándome que lo dejara en paz. Para entonces era muy comprensiva con él y le di su espacio. Creí que después de la graduación las cosas volverían a ser como antes pero no fue así…

Cuando entró a trabajar a la empresa comenzaba a llegar tarde, casi de madrugada. Y en más de una ocasión pude percibir un perfume de mujer que no era mío.

Estaba cansada de eso, él ya no me tocaba hacía tiempo y a veces despertaba sola en la cama y frustrada sexualmente, necesitaba atención y solo mis dedos me lo proporcionaban…

Solo podía olvidarme un poco de todo eso saliendo con las chicas y en alguna de esas salidas, después de un tiempo me encontré con él… Naruto Uzumaki. Inesperadamente él se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba porque sin nada de vergüenza me insinuó que si necesitaba atención podría buscarlo cuando quisiera. No negaré que cuando me lo susurró al oído me excité un poco… solo un poco. Pero mi cordura y sensatez fue más fuerte y lo rechacé completamente.

Días después de eso le descubrí unos mensajes de texto a Sasuke hacia otra mujer, sobre encuentros y otras cosas, ya no pude más y le reclamé. Me miró arrepentido y suplicó que lo perdonara mientras me repetía que me amaba una y otra vez.

Y entonces lo perdoné. Sasuke me hizo el amor esa noche. Y tontamente creí que las cosas se habían arreglado.

Uno de los problemas que tuvimos es que… luego de 2 años de intentarlo… nunca pude embarazarme, lo que desató cientos de discusiones entre nosotros. Una de las razones era que Sasuke se sentía presionado, pues mis suegros en especial mi suegro quería ya un nieto.

Sasuke me echaba la culpa a mí por no poder darle hijos y yo… yo aceptaba que mi vientre estaba podrido. Y de un tiempo para acá, me enteré de que veía a alguien más, era irónico porque yo sabía que me engañaba y aún así me hacía la desentendida y Mi amado esposo, aún cuando no me tocaba ya, tenía detalles conmigo. Yo sabía que le remordía la conciencia por lo que hacía aún cuando sentía que todavía me amaba, pero también sabía que al mismo tiempo estaba sentido conmigo por no darle un hijo. Me hacía sentir miserable e inservible.

Compensaba mis frustraciones saliendo con las chicas de vez en cuando y nuevamente volví a ver a Naruto, por alguna extraña razón se me hacía más atractivo de lo que pensaba. Tal vez era ese semblante maduro que cargaba ahora. No lo había visto los últimos dos años después de esa propuesta porque según las chicas, él había descubierto que le gustaba viajar a diversos lugares y acampar al aire libre… en sí… era un chico con el alma libre.

Para mi sorpresa, Naruto me hizo nuevamente aquella propuesta…

––Si necesitas pasar un noche increíble… búscame, te estaré esperando ––me dijo él mientras me miraba a los ojos intensamente y me entregaba un pequeño papel que yo recibí automáticamente.

Sonrió y cuando pude reaccionar él ya se había ido…

Creo que fue inconsciente pero decidí guardar aquel papel, aún cuando pensaba que aquello no estaba bien…

Pasaron los meses y mi situación con mi esposo no cambiaba, quise arreglarlo de alguna manera y una noche, para celebrar nuestro aniversario él me había prometido que llegaría temprano para que cenáramos juntos. Estaba contenta y dispuesta salvar nuestro matrimonio. Tenía folletos de casas de adopción, y tenía pensado proponerle a mi esposo que adoptáramos un bebé y luego algunos más si era posible, tenía anhelos de una madre y claro que me gustaban los niños. Aún cuando no fueran míos, no me importaba.

Me preparé con una sexi lencería debajo de mi vestido y lo esperé. Fui una tonta. Sasuke llegó más tarde y yo me quedé esperándole con una cena fría. No me aventuré a una discusión porque lo vi llegar cansado y aún con emoción le mostré los folletos y le hablé de esa posibilidad de adoptar. Lo que vino a continuación no me lo esperaba.

Sasuke aventó furioso los folletos al suelo y me miró con enojo. Me advirtió que jamás se haría cargo de un niño que no fuera de él.

Le miré con lágrimas en los ojos y pareció reaccionar. Me abrazó y me pidió disculpas. Negué y le sonreí, traté de comprender que él solo quería un hijo que fuera de él y entonces le pedí disculpas por la sugerencia.

Él besó mi frente y entonces lo besé, comencé a quitarle el saco y él pareció darse cuenta de mis intenciones, pues me apartó lentamente y me pidió disculpas, estaba cansado. Contuve mi frustración y tratando de comprenderle me aparté.

Mi sonrisa se borró en cuanto pude visualizar un chupetón que se hacía visible en su cuello y un poco de labial rojo en el cuello de su camisa. Tragué duro y contuve las ganas de reclamarle o al menos eso traté… había llegado al límite.

––¿Estás cansado porque esa mujer no te dio descanso?

Sasuke mi miró e instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello, sonreí irónica.

––¿Qué pasa contigo Sasuke? ¿Por qué? ––le grité

––Estoy cansado, esto no es nada, te lo aseguro… fue un accidente ¿Contenta? ––me dijo para dirigirse al baño.

––¡No me dejes así!

Sasuke azotó la puerta fuertemente ignorándome.

Entonces recordé a Naruto y el papel que aún esperaba en el interior de mi bolso. Necesitaba atención, quería tener sexo como nunca y él estaba muy dispuesto para mí. Era atractivo y llamaba mi atención. Eso era lo único que me importaba en esos momentos.

Aún tenía puesto mi vestido y la lencería yacía intacta debajo de él. Tomé mi bolso, las llaves y salí de ahí. De lo que se suponía sería mi hogar y no mi infierno.

Decidida miré el papel y había un número telefónico con una dirección.

Marqué el número y sonó tres veces hasta que la voz ronca de Naruto se escuchó al otro lado.

––¿Diga? ––preguntó, se escuchaba adormilado y no era para menos, eran las 12…

––Soy… yo… Hinata… ––dije nerviosa.

––¿Hinata? ––preguntó… ¿emocionado?

––Si… ¿podemos vernos ahora? ––pregunté.

––Por supuesto…

Sonreí ––Entonces voy para allá.

––Te espero.

Colgué y llamé un taxi. No lo negaba, estaba ansiosa… mi cuerpo reclamaba atención desde ya.

Cuando toqué la puerta, me quedé sin habla… Naruto me esperaba con solo unos pants puestos y dejaba ver su torso desnudo y bien formado, los músculos de sus brazos no se quedaban atrás.

Entré miré el departamento en el que vivía. Le miré sorprendida pues aún no podía creer que pudiera vivir en un lugar tan lujoso.

Él supo lo que pensaba y sonrió ––No es nada, mi padrino desaparecido me heredó sus bienes, también fue una sorpresa para mí.

––Entiendo…

––¿Quieres tomar algo?

Voltee a mirarlo y negué lentamente.

Naruto sonrió comprensivo pero aún así, mi invitó a sentarme y me sirvió una copa, la cuál acepté en silencio. Él se sentó frente a mí y solo me observó. Tomé de la copa y también le miré.

––¿Porqué yo? ¿Una mujer casada?

Naruto me sonrió y me miró con ternura… hace mucho que no recibía una mirada así.

––Porque te lo dije desde un principio… te amo.

Le miré entre sorprendida y alarmada ––¿Cómo puedes amarme si ni me conoces?

––es verdad, no sé casi nada de ti… pero ¿Y eso que importa si no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto desde que te conocí y con los años simplemente no puedo evitar amarte como lo hago?

––Pero…

––Créeme, solo me he conformado con observarte desde lejos y disfrutar de las charlas tan cortas que tuvimos…

Le miré emocionada, ¿Por qué me hacía feliz? ¿Tan necesitada estaba de amor?

––Naruto… yo… ––de pronto entré en razón y me levanté sorprendiéndolo.

––Lo siento por venir, no sabía con exactitud la intensidad de tus sentimientos. Si me quedo solo… sufrirías más…

Naruto me tomó de los hombros y me sonrió ––Créeme que me harías muy feliz si me permites amarte esta noche… ––me dijo mientras llevaba una mano a mi mejilla y la acunaba.

Con la otra mano me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a él de modo que sintiera su excitación. Estaba duro y sin querer solté un jadeo, el sonrió y atacó mis labios. Mi cuerpo y mis sentidos de mujer despertaron.

Y entonces me dejé llevar. Llevé mis manos a sus fuertes brazos y comencé a acariciarlo. Recorrí sus brazos, su espalda ancha y desnuda…

Me miró con los ojos oscuros ––No puedo esperar…

Dijo para inmediatamente después cargarme y llevarme directamente a su cama.

Parados al pie de aquella cama me quitó el vestido y me miró con la boca abierta al descubrirme con aquella lencería sexy.

Me sentí mujer, me sentí deseada… solo al ver su cara. Mis instintos se apoderaron de mí y me dejé caer en la cama de manera seductora y con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

––¿Te gusta lo que vez? ––pregunté.

––Muchísimo…––dijo para luego quitarse sus pants junto con sus bóxers, su pene erecto salió disparado. Sonreí. Me gustaba lo que veía.

Él se posicionó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme y acariciarme. Su lengua recorría todo mi cuerpo y yo solo podía dejarme llevar. Me aventuré a tocarlo y escucharlo gemir roncamente me encantó. Pensé que ya no era capaz de provocar eso en un hombre, pero me daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Mientras chupaba y mordía mis senos, sentí como se acomodaba mejor entre mis piernas, las dobló y acomodó mejor en sus caderas de manera que pudiera entrar mejor.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, cerré mis ojos y me dejé ser suya… lo sentí completamente. Mi cuerpo vibraba. Y me sentí en el cielo cuando ambos terminamos al mismo tiempo, pronunciando el nombre de ambos…

Me acurruqué en sus brazos y él me recibió gustoso. Me quedé con él toda la noche. Y a la mañana siguiente cuando me despedía de él, me dejó en claro con una sonrisa que me esperaría. Negué con una sonrisa y le advertí que aunque no había sido un error lo que sucedió entre nosotros… no se volvería a repetir. Para mi sorpresa él me robó un beso y me miró como un niño pequeño.

––Ya veremos preciosa…

Le miré sorprendida y solo sonreí. Tenía pensado no verlo más. porque estaba convencida de que amaba a Sasuke, mi esposo.

La realidad me golpeó cuando al llegar a nuestro departamento me encontré con su mirada fría. Pensé que me reclamaría pero no fue así. No me dirigió la palabra y se disponía a irse al trabajo. Instintivamente me dejé llevar por la culpa y traté de excusarme.

––Estaba…

––No me interesa, me tengo que ir ––dijo fríamente para después salir.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejé salir mi frustración. Ya no le importaba…

Después de ese día. Busqué a Naruto y comenzamos a reunirnos al menos una vez a la semana. No voy a mentir, teníamos sexo y por más raro que sonara no me arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo. Con él podía sentirme como una joven de 19. Naruto era divertido y siempre bromeábamos sobre cosas sin sentido. Reíamos por cualquier cosa. Y gustábamos de jugar mímica y reíamos por los gestos del otro. Al final terminábamos en la cama.

Sasuke se había ido de viaje un par de días después de que buscara a Naruto. De eso ya un mes y sigo viéndome con Naruto, aunque le he dejado en claro que amo a Sasuke y que solo hasta que él me lo pida, terminaremos esta relación clandestina, pero me sonríe y me dice que aún así, el tiempo que paso con él es el mejor.

Me levanto de la mesita en la que nos encontramos jugando dominó y le miro coqueta.

Naruto eleva les cejas y me mira atentamente.

––¿Puedo bailarte un poco? ––le digo.

Naruto sonríe y asiente sin perderme de vista.

Comienzo a mover las caderas lentamente y llevo mis manos a la espalda y comienzo a bajar el cierre. Deslizo el vestido lentamente y finalmente lo dejo caer.

Tengo una lencería sexy… no lo sé pero desde esa noche, me gusta que Naruto me vea con deseo, sexy…

Camino a él, le ofrezco la mano y cuando la toma lo obligo a levantarse y luego lo empujo al sillón en donde se deja caer.

––¿Puedo? ––le pregunté mientras señalaba su estéreo. Él asintió.

Puse una melodía suave y romántica.

Volví a moverme, giraba y meneaba las pompas, me jugaba el cabello y masajeaba mis senos. Miré que un bulto entre sus pantalones ya se hacía presente. Sonreí y caminé lentamente a él, me posicioné sobre sus piernas con las rodillas a cada lado de su cadera.

Naruto llevó sus grandes manos a mis cadera y jadeó, me retiré el sostén y lo lancé lejos de ahí. Me incliné en una clara invitación a que los chupara y así lo hizo. Me separé y ataqué sus labios, él me respondió igual.

Me separé de él y le obligué a quitarse la camisa. Y sin más… me tomó como me gustaba.

Los días pasaron y mi esposo volvió. Me sugirió que tomáramos una terapia y que intentáramos salvar nuestro matrimonio, porque me amaba. No lo voy a negar, me puse feliz, porque estaba segura que lo amaba ¿Verdad?

Entonces busqué a Naruto y terminé con lo que teníamos. Me dedicó una sonrisa triste y para mi sorpresa aceptó.

––Temía que esto pasara… pero me estaba preparando… el amor implica que el otro sea felíz… y yo quiero que lo seas Hinata.

Asentí dudosa, ¿Por qué sentía que algo no estaba bien? decidí ignorar aquel sentimiento y regresé con mi esposo.

Dos semanas asistiendo a terapia y trataba de convencerme de que amaba a mi esposo.

––Siento que algo no esta bien… creo que necesitas un empujoncito ––me dijo aquella psicóloga de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes.

La doctora sonrió y me invitó a recostarme en el sofá de su consultorio. Sasuke no estaba conmigo, a pesar de haber propuesto la terapia, llevaba ya tres sesiones sin asistir conmigo.

Asentí y me recosté ––¿Qué va hacer? ––pregunté

––Hipnosis… con ello te mostraré lo que necesitas.

––¿Enserio? ––pregunté.

Ella sonrió.

Cierre mis ojos y caí en la inconsciencia mientras escuchaba en la lejanía la voz de aquella doctora.

Cuando abrí los ojos me topé conmigo en una habitación con un solo sillón del que me incorporé, solo había un espejo enorme. Caminé a él y me miré con el cabello corto y morado. Estaba levemente maquillada y mis ojos no eran claros, sino marrones. Vestía un pantalón de vestir gris, una blusa blanca de manga larga y un saco gris. Tenía zapatos de tacón negros.

Estaba confundida y miré mis manos. Toqué mi rostro frente aquel espejo.

––¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ––dije mirando al sofá que era lo único que había en ese cuarto, busqué a mi doctora.

––¿Doctora Kushina?

No escuché respuesta. Sentí algo vibrar y me di cuenta que tenía un bolso en mi hombro y adentro vibraba un celular, lo tomé y leí un mensaje.

"Ve a este lugar….."

Había una dirección y fruncí el ceño, miré alarmada a mi alrededor nuevamente y pude visualizar una puerta, a la cual me apresuré y me aventuré a abrir. Cuando la crucé, una luz me cegó y cuando me acostumbré, miré que me encontraba en un parque.

Miré tras de mí y no había puerta alguna. Me asusté ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entonces recordé que la doctora me dijo que me haría una hipnosis. ¿Estaría en mi subconsciente? Miré a mi alrededor y todo se veía y se sentía real, la brisa del aire me golpeó y solo pude atinar a respirar hondo. Llevé mi mano al corazón y sentí los latidos. De verdad que parecía real, pero lo que acababa de suceder con esa puerta era irreal. El celular vibró nuevamente y lo tomé. Incluso el celular era real.

"Debes ir a ese lugar… pronto se desatará una tormenta y necesitas refugio"

Fruncí el ceño, miré al cielo y sin embargo se veía un cielo despejado y muy soleado. No había indicios de una tormenta. Suspiré y miré el celular, no perdía nada en ir a esa dirección.

Antes de detener un taxi me aseguré de llevar dinero en ese bolso. Al ver que si, paré uno.

El taxi se detuvo y le pedí que me llevara a la dirección en el celular. El taxista asintió y manejó.

Rato después se detuvo frente a una enorme mansión. Pagué y no me quedó de otra que tocar. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que hacía en ese lugar. Pero para entonces la curiosidad era más grande.

Un chico pelirrojo de unos 15 años y con ojos azules me miraba curioso. Sonreí.

––Hola… yo… en realidad…

––¿Usted es la niñera no? ––preguntó mirándome curioso.

No sé porqué pero solo asentí. El niño sonrió y me dejó pasar. Cosa que hice automáticamente. Me sorprendí de ver a otro niño idéntico a él, solo que tenía gafas y el cabello lo tenía lacio.

––Espere aquí, mamá bajará en seguida ––me dijo aquel chico para luego salir de casa con al parecer su hermano.

Me sorprendí cuando regresó y me dijo ––Por cierto, mi nombre es Haruto Uzumaki.

Abrí mis ojos en cuanto escuché aquel apellido y los ojos azules de ese niño llamaron mi atención. Parpadee. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Antes de pensar otra cosa yo… es decir… era yo, estaba bajando las escaleras vistiendo un hermoso vestido sencillo pero elegante de color azul rey, estaba muy bien arreglada y hablaba por teléfono… era imposible… yo solo la miraba estupefacta. Aún así me controlé.

Ella bajó las escaleras y me miró con una sonrisa, colgó el celular ––Usted debe ser la niñera, por dios me alegra que haya llegado temprano, es un alivio. Soy la señora Hinata Uzumaki.

Temblé al escucharla, enserio, esto no era normal…¡prácticamente era yo!

Ella me extendió la mano la cuál acepté automáticamente.

––Mucho gusto… yo soy… Hinamori…. ––Ni siquiera sé porqué dije ese nombre.

Ella o… mi otra yo sonrió y miró escaleras arriba ––¡Boruto! ¡Himawari! Dense prisa.

Ella me miró ––lo siento, debo irme, tengo un compromiso importante, pase a la sala y espera a mi esposo, enseguida le dará las indicaciones.

Yo parpadee, miré a la escaleras nuevamente y un joven muy parecido a Naruto y una joven con las misma similitudes físicas bajaban lentamente. No podía creer lo que veía.

––Estamos listos madre ––dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

Hinata asintió y antes de que pudiera decir algo, tres pequeños niños iguales seguidos de una pequeña corrieron a la puerta en donde mi otra yo los interceptó. Eran adorables. Un sentimiento creció en mí al verlos.

Ella se inclinó y besó la frente de cada uno de ellos.

––Niños, mamá debe salir, así que deben comportarse ¿sí? Ella los va a cuidar ––dijo señalándome y los pequeños me miraron, sus ojitos azules me miraron con curiosidad y yo tuve ganas de llorar ––nos vemos mis amores.

Ella me miró.

––Debemos irnos pero por favor pase…––asentí y me dirigí a la sala. Miré al joven… era muy parecido a Naruto. Pero su semblante era serio. La otra Hinata me miró antes de Salir y sonrió.

––Una vez más disculpe ––dijo para luego salir.

Miré por la ventana y vi como los tres subían a un auto y se iban.

Estaba nerviosa. Obviamente se trataba de un sueño, y sabía que quien me recibiría sería Naruto… aquí… en esta especie de vida estaba casada con él… y teníamos hijos… respiré profundo. Me pellizqué para despertar pero nada pasó.

Entonces lo vi… Naruto… se veía diferente, era un poco más maduro… pero igual de atractivo. Vestido en un elegante traje me mostró esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

––Usted debe ser la niñera, es un placer ––dijo para extenderme la mano, la cual acepté rápidamente––. Por favor sígame, le mostraré a los niños, sé que puede llegar a ser difícil pero le aseguro que se le va a pagar muy bien ––dijo él mientras caminaba directo a las escaleras pero los tres niños pasaron cerca de él corriendo y riendo. Por acto de reflejo retrocedí. Y miré a los niños sorprendida.

––¡Natsu, Arata y Daiki! ––gritó Naruto, yo le miré y los niños se detuvieron para mirarle––. Vengan aquí.

Dijo él y los niños así lo hicieron. Él se inclinó ––Hijos… necesito que no rompan nada por el resto del día, si quieren jugar háganlo en su habitación, no pueden salir al jardín, parece que lloverá y no quiero que pesquen un resfriado. Jugarán en su habitación ¿de acuerdo?

Los niños asintieron y salieron corriendo escaleras arriba ante pequeñas risas. Miré a Naruto y les miraba con amor y una gran sonrisa mientras negaba. Una pequeña tiró de sus pantalones y ví como la cargaba en sus brazos.

––¿Qué pasa hija? ¿otra vez no le puedes seguir el ritmo a tus hermanitos?

La pequeña negó y se abrazó a él. Naruto se dirigió a las escaleras y me miró ––por favor sígame. Le mostraré a los demás niños.

Me sorprendí por aquello. ¿Aún había más niños?

––Mis demás hijos son un poco más grandes, es fácil llamarles la atención en cambio a los pequeños que acaba de ver… bueno… son algo traviesos y debo aceptar que incluso para mi esposa y para mí es un poco difícil controlarlos ––dijo él mientras subía y yo le seguía.

Por cierto, se detuvo frente a una puerta y me miró ––los tres pequeños tienen prohibido ingerir azúcar y chocolate, en especial chocolate. O prácticamente sería un caos total.

Yo solo atiné a sentir y parpadear. Naruto continuó. Mientras nos dirigíamos a una puerta. Tocó ––Niñas, soy yo voy a pasar

––¡Si! ––se escucharon una voces.

Naruto entró y yo le seguí, miré a tres pelirrojas sentadas en la cama frente a una laptop. También eran parecidas a él… ¡un momento! Se parecían a mi psicóloga ¡La Doctora Kushina! En especial una de ellas.

––Niñas, ella es la niñera, se quedará al cuidado de ustedes hasta mañana en la mañana. Su madre y sus hermanos ya se han ido pero ya saben que regresarán mañana mismo.

Las niñas me miraron y Naruto hizo un asentimiento, me puse frente a ellas y sonreí ––Hola niñas, mi nombre es Hinamori y yo cuidaré de ustedes por hoy. Si necesitan algo pueden buscarme…

¿Lo había hecho bien? esperaba que sí.

Las niñas hablaron ––Yo soy Sara.

––Yo soy Mito.

––Y yo Kushina.

Eso último me sorprendió pero logré darles una sonrisa.

Naruto me miró con una sonrisa ––perfecto, continuemos.

Abrí la boca pero no pude decir nada más, solo le seguí.

Esta vez sin preguntar Naruto abrió otra puerta y pasamos a dentro. Pude visualizar a dos niños peliazules y otra niña.

––Ok, ellos son mis hijos, Haru, Hiro y Hana ––dijo Naruto señalándolos a cada uno. Los niños se encontraban jugando un videojuego y me miraban curiosos.

––Ella es la niñera, su nombre es Hinamori, pórtense bien con ella ¿está claro? ––dijo Naruto.

Los niños asintieron y volvieron la vista a la pantalla. Yo solo sonreí, eran muy lindos.

Naruto me miró y suspiró con una sonrisa.

––Bien, vamos con los que siguen ––me dijo. Esta vez no pude evitar hacer esa pregunta.

––¿Aún… hay más niños?

Naruto solo me dedicó una sonrisa apenada ––jajaja.. si aún hay cinco más que debe conocer.

––Oh… entiendo ahora estoy curiosa ––dije más para mi.

Naruto asintió y se dirigió a otra habitación, la cual abrió sin preguntar.

En el interior habían cinco niños jugando con juguetes.

La pequeña Mai, quien se había encontrado aferrada a los brazos de Naruto hasta ahora pidió que la bajara para ir a jugar con sus hermanitos.

––Bueno ellos son los gemelos Jun y Yuu ––dijo señalando a dos niños rubios de ojos azules parecido a él––. Y ellos son los gemelos Ryuu y Mayuri ––los niños me miraron curiosos y me sorprendí de verlos tan parecidos a… mi… tenían mis ojos, el tono de piel e incluso el cabello… tuve ganas de llorar pero me contuve.

––Niños, no pueden salir al jardín el día de hoy, habrá una tormenta y no quiero que salgan a mojarse, ¿esta claro? Quédense aquí, ella es Hinamori y los estará vigilando.

––Hola niños ––saludé con una sonrisa.

El pequeño peliazul corrió hacia Naruto y se abrazó a él ––Juega con nosotros papí…

Naruto le acarició los cabellos y sonrió ––Me encantaría hijo, pero no puedo ahora, debo ir al trabajo, jugaremos otro día ¿esta bien? ––prometió él. El pequeño pareció entender y asintió para regresar a su lugar.

Naruto volvió a mirarme ––ellos son los pequeños, le pido que los vigile un poco más. Por ahora están entretenidos así que no hay problema jajaja. Sígame, la llevaré con los "mas" pequeños.

Supuse que hablaba de los tres pequeños que ya había visto antes. Cuando nos dirigimos a la última habitación me asombré de ver a los tres pequeños jugar con un caballito. Naruto me hizo pasar y entonces me mostró una cuna...

––Y aquí está el más pequeño de la casa…

Mi corazón latió con fuerza al mirar a un pequeño bebé dormir plácidamente en aquella cuna, su pechito subía y bajaba en una lenta y pausada respiración, se veía tierno en aquel mameluco. Tenía los cabellitos azul oscuro y estaba segura que tendría los ojos de Naruto…

Naruto me sacó de mi ensoñación.

––Lo sé… Minato tiene esa reacción en las personas…

No aparté la vista de aquel regordete bebé ––es muy tierno… adorable…

––jajaja, lo es… no debe preocuparse, Minato es un niño muy tranquilo, nunca despierta llorando, cuando tiene hambre solo hace gestos con su boquita, usted se dará cuenta cuando lo haga… le aseguro que no dará problemas.

Miré a Naruto con emoción, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado que estaba en una especie de sueño y que estaba viviendo el momento realmente… aunque lo parecía.

––¿Debo darle el biberón? ––pregunté con una sonrisa. Naruto me miró sorprendido y asintió. Luego le vi fruncir el ceño.

––Disculpe… ¿nos hemos visto antes?

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, y él me miraba como si estuviera buscando algo en mí. En mis ojos. Entonces me puse nerviosa ¿me descubrió acaso?

Negué lentamente y traté de disimular con una sonrisa ––Lo dudo mucho señor Uzumaki

––jajajaja es verdad… lo siento… tal vez la confundí… ––dijo no muy convencido.

Miró su reloj y luego me miró ––Bien, sígame un momento, le mostraré la cocina y los biberones––. Él continuó hablando mientras le seguía.

––Mi esposa y yo hablamos con los niños ayer y les pedimos que por hoy no salieran al jardín, por las lluvias… ya sabe. Por lo general hay mucho movimiento en casa pero hoy no será así porque los niños saben que deben quedarse en su habitación. Esta es la cocina ––me mostró el lugar y se dirigió a uno de los tres refrigeradores que habían ahí.

––Aquí están las comidas preparadas en distintos topers. No es que hayamos malacostumbrado a nuestros hijos pero la verdad es que mi esposa cocina delicioso y los niños simplemente no quieren comer otra cosa que no sea la comida de su madre. Ella les ha dejado preparado así que no tendrá que cocinar.

Yo asentía a cada cosa que decía. Luego me mostró varios biberones con leche.

––estos biberones son los de Minato, puede calentarle la leche, pero solo tibia, no muy caliente.

––Entiendo.

Naruto me miró ––perdone por todo el trabajo.

Negué ¿trabajo? En cuanto vi a esos niños los quise de inmediato. Y él bebé… todos mis anhelos estaban aquí. ¿era eso lo que quería mostrarme la doctora? ¿una familia con Naruto?... sin embargo… yo no podía tener hijos…

––No es nada, por favor vaya sin preocupaciones ––le dije al ver que miraba su reloj.

––se lo agradezco, por favor no deje de echarle un vistazo a mis hijos, ellos son todo lo que mi esposa y yo tenemos.

Le miré con anhelo y aunque no se dio cuenta por la prisa que llevaba, yo solo pensé que él no era tan diferente de Naruto.

Él se despidió y yo corrí escaleras arriba para admirar a aquel bebé que prácticamente era mío. Me aferré a la cuna y le admiré. Rato después una tormenta se desató y los truenos estremecieron al bebé quien abrió los ojos lentamente para mirarme con sus ojitos azules. A pesar de que era una desconocida para él, solo se quedó mirándome. Yo le sonreía y le acariciaba las mejillas. Eran tan lindo, con ganas incontrolables decidí tomarlo entre mis brazos y sostenerlo. Cuando me miró, vi como movía su boquita en un claro gesto de que quería comer. Sonreí.

––¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a comer entonces.

Miré a los tres pequeños que yacían dormidos en sus camas y decidí salir con Minato en brazos.

Casi al instante miré a los niños Haru y Hiro salir de su habitación.

––¿Sucede algo niños? ––pregunté.

Uno de ellos habló ––Tenemos hambre… mamá dijo que nos dejaría algo en la cocina.

Yo asentí ––Por supuesto, ¿por qué no van a la mesa mientras les sirvo algo?

Ellos asintieron. Luego me siguieron hasta la cocina y tomaron asiento en la enorme barra que había, me miraban expectantes. Luego entraron las tres niñas pelirrojas que tomaron asiento también. La tormenta estaba muy fuerte, pero eso no parecía afectarles.

––Puedes sentarlo en su sillita ––dijo una de ellas.

––oh, por supuesto ––le dije y senté al bebé en la sillita.

Sin darme cuenta, la cocina estaba llena de niños, todos habían bajado para comer, aunque eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, debido a tormenta el cielo se encontraba oscurecido, y llovía con fuerza. Pero a ninguno de los niños parecía afectarle, tal vez los más pequeños se estremecían cada que el cielo relampagueaba, pero se aferraban los unos a los otros, todos eran niños hermosos y parecían muy unidos.

Los jóvenes pelirrojos de 15 años entraron mientras se quitaban la chaqueta.

––Vaya, si que está fuerte la tormenta jajaja ––dijo uno de ellos

––Son unos tontos Haruto, mamá y papá dijeron que no debían mojarse, debieron quedarse en casa de la tia Sakura ––dijo una de las pelirrojas.

El joven de lentes se encogió de hombros ––Cuando salimos de ahí todavía no había tormenta, además no nos mojamos tanto.

Sonreí ––vamos siéntense, les serviré ––dije con mucha naturalidad como si fuera normal para mí. No lo negaba, estaba feliz compartiendo con esos niños.

Después tomé a Minato en brazos y le di el biberón con gran dedicación mientras el pequeño me miraba a los ojos.

––¿Usted tiene hijos señorita Hinamori? ––preguntó Kushina.

Yo negué ––no… pero me encantan los niños.

––es que usted mira y trata a Minato justo como mamá.

Le miré sorprendida ––¿Enserio?

Todos asintieron.

––Usted nos agrada, y mire que hemos tenido experiencias desastrosas con otras niñeras ––dijo uno de los niños rubios de 8 años.

––Vaya, pues gracias niños.

.

.

Esa tarde, estuve conversando mucho con todos esos niños, eran muy curiosos y se la pasaban haciéndome preguntas, y por primera vez en mi vida desde de conocí a Sasuke Uchiha, realmente me sentí bien conmigo misma. Yo quería alcanzar un sueño así.. ASÍ DE REAL.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté, miré a mi alrededor y me encontré con mi doctora, parpadee y me levanté.

––¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ––me preguntó.

––¿Fue un sueño? Eso que vi…

––Eso fue… algo así como… otra vida.

Le miré sorprendida ––Pero…

––Dime que es lo que quieres ahora ––me preguntó la doctora.

Recordé ese sueño tan real y sonreí. ––Quiero… estar con él realmente ––dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

La doctora asintió ––¿Entonces que esperas hija?

Tomé mi bolso y salí de ahí, no sin antes darle las gracias. Cuando salí respiré hondo y mire al cielo, me sentía liberada de todo. De Sasuke, de su presión, de los reclamos, de la culpa…solo quería estar con él.

Cuando llegué al departamento para llevarme mis cosas, salí solo con una maleta, la cual dejé en la habitación. Llamé a Sakura, pues Naruto no respondía mis llamadas.

––¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede amiga?

––Sakura, por favor… ¿has visto a Naruto?

––¿Por qué me preguntas por él?

––Lo amo Sakura, y me iré con él.

––No entiendo lo que pasa pero si lo que dices es verdad debes darte prisa, él se irá hoy mismo, dijo que viajaría otra vez y que no regresaría en un tiempo. Se veía deprimido…

––¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?

––antes de irse dijo que pasaría al campo de las flores..

Recordé que en ese lugar habíamos tenido una velada maravillosa. Sonreí.

––Gracias Sakura, te llamo luego ¿esta bien?

––Eso espero, estoy muy curiosa sobre que se traen ustedes dos.

––jajaja si claro.

Al instante la puerta se abrió y Sasuke me miró sorprendido.

––Hinata… que bueno que te encuentro… yo…necesitamos hablar.

––Sasuke ahora…

Sasuke me mostró unos documentos, los miré y su mano temblaba. Los recibí y miré que se trataban de unos papeles de divorcio. Le miré sorprendida y el me tomó de los hombros.

––Lo siento Hinata, te amo… pero mis padres no creen que seas la indicada para mí si no puedes darme un hijo.

Busqué en mi bolso un bolígrafo y me apoyé en la mesita y comencé a firmar los papeles que Sasuke ya había firmado. Todo ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke.

––¿No dudaste en firmar eh? ––me dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

––nunca te importé… si lo hubiera hecho, te hubieras tomado enserio lo de las terapias y de prestarme atención Sasuke.

––Podemos vernos…

Yo negué ––no Sasuke, vive tu vida como más te plazca, hazle caso a tus padres y busca a una mujer que pueda darte los hijos que quieras.

––Sabes que te amo…

Negué ––yo ya no…

Dio un paso frente a mí ––es mentira, tú me amas aún.

Le sonreí sinceramente y no dije nada más, tomé las copias de los documentos y le dejé los suyos. Se los mostré:

––supongo que estos son míos. Adiós Sasuke.

Fui a mi habitación y tomé mi maleta ante la sorpresa de Sasuke.

––¿Ibas a dejarme?

––Lo haré Sasuke, gracias por el divorcio.

Sasuke me interceptó ––Espera… ¿de verdad quieres esto para nosotros?

Le miré con el seño fruncido, ¿Qué pretendía?

––¿De que hablas Sasuke? ¿Me acabas de pedir el divorcio y te comportas así?

––Creí que aún así…

––¿Pensaste que seguiría a tu lado? ¿estás loco?

––podrías quedarte como mi…

––¡No te atrevas! No hagas que te pierda el poco respeto que te tengo….

––¡No puedo dejarte ir así como si nada!

Negué y le miré con desaprobación, ¿A dónde había quedado el Sasuke que había conocido?

Lo aparté y salí de ahí, escuché como me llamaba, pero poco me importaba. El taxi me llevó hasta ese lugar, mi corazón latió cuando lo vi dirigirse a su auto dispuesto a irse. Corrí, pero sentí que pronto se iría así que le grité.

––¡Naruto!

Al instante miró en mi dirección y me miró sorprendido con una maleta, la cual solté para correr con él. Naruto me recibió con un abrazo y giró conmigo.

––¿Qué significa esto Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? ––me preguntó sorprendido.

Le sonreí ––¡Te amo! No puedo dejarte ir… estoy dispuesta a irme contigo.

Naruto me miró feliz ––Repítelo…

––¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

Entonces él me besó con urgencia y yo lo acepté gustosa. Eso era lo siempre quise. Me separé y le miré.

––Pensé que no volvería a verte y me dolió mucho… no quiero eso… te amo, perdón por lastimarte ––le dije con los ojos llorosos.

Naruto negó ––soy realmente feliz ahora… te amo, pero eso ya lo sabías…

Le di un corto beso y le mostré los papeles del divorcio.

––¿Qué es eso? ––preguntó curioso.

––Míralos.

Naruto comenzó a leer y me miró sorprendido ––e… esto es…

––Papeles de divorcio, ya no estoy casada con Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto me abrazó y nuevamente comenzó a dar vueltas, me miró intensamente ––Que bueno, porque pienso hacer que te llames Hinata Uzumaki.

Le miré con emoción ––nada me gustaría más…

Naruto me besó y luego le miré ––Naruto… sin embargo… yo… no puedo darte hijos…

Naruto acarició mi mejilla ––esta bien, pero si en algún momento quieres adoptar yo estaré dispuesto. Mientras estés con migo, nada más importa.

.

.

.

.

Que equivocada estaba…

.

.

.

.

Pues tan solo un par de meses después de irme con Naruto y viajar juntos, resultó que estaba embarazada, todo arece indicar que yo si podía tener hijos, pero Sasuke no. Él era el del problema porque Naruto si era fértil y por confiarnos de que yo no podía tener hijos, pues obviamente no nos protegimos, lo que resultó en un lindo y pequeño bebé rubio de ojos azules. Ambos estábamos más que felices. Seríamos felices y continuaríamos viajando por el mundo con Boruto y más hijos. Pues Naruto me había dejado muy en claro que este no sería el único hijo que tendríamos.

.

.

.

.

¿FIN?

..

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews para ver que tal y si… ¿quieren conti?


	2. Chapter 2

NaruHina… Historia de un Universo alterno ligado a "Mi Adorable Multitud"

…

.

 **Descripción:** Han pasado 18 años después de que Hinata decidiera irse con su nuevo amor, ambos han vivido una vida aventurera viajando por todo el mundo. Cuando su familia crece, comienzan a viajar en un camper explorando distintos lugares. Un día, durante uno de sus viajes, visitando unas ruinas, Boruto es víctima de una maldición a los 15 años, ahora es un joven que trata de llevar una vida lo más tranquila posible haciendo suya tal maldición. Pero no será tan fácil, cuando sus padres deciden sentarse en un solo lugar y darles una vida normal a sus hijos, regresando a Konoha, allí conoce a Sarada, una chica que es acosada fuertemente por fantasmas. Reencuentros y +.

:

:+:*:+

:

Nota: en esta historia, he decidido meter a Himawari, Haruto y Nagato (igual como gemelos), Haru, Hiro, Hana y a Minato.

Habrá algunos cambios obviamente, en el caso de Nagato, cambiaré su personalidad a una temerosa y tímida, por su parte, Haruto tendrá la personalidad que lo caracteriza en el otro fic. Mientras que Minato será un niño muy inteligente y serio.

.

.

Capítulo 2 (continuación)

.

.

.

Unos meses después de que Naruto y Hinata se fueran de

Viajaron en el auto de este. Ambos rebosaban de amor y felicidad. Hinata pensaba que había sido una tonta al no ver que ese hombre era su verdadera felicidad. Se había dado cuenta de que con él, podía ser ella misma. Él era un hombre alegre, divertido y siempre terminaba cediendo ante ella. Ambos cometían locuras y una que otra vez durante sus viajes, se detenían para tener encuentros apasionados en la intemperie. Podía jurar que lo habían hecho más cien veces desde que se fueron juntos.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto Naruto detuvo el auto en una gasolinera y decidieron comer algo en el pequeño restaurante que había allí.

Naruto se quitó el cinturón y la miró con una sonrisa —Vamos a comer algo amor, no lo sé, siento que te vez algo pálida.

—¿Enserio? No me siento mal…

Naruto se encogió de hombros —No quiero que te enfermes, así que ahora mismo te pides un filete y mucha verdura.

Hinata sonrió —como usted diga señor.

Ambos bajaron. Naruto la tomó de la mano y entraron al lugar.

Naruto la observó comer. Sonrió.

Ella le miró —¿Qué?

Naruto negó —nada… sabes que me gusta mucho observarte.

Hinata sonrió y lo atrajo hacia ella para darle un beso —Realmente soy muy feliz estando aquí contigo mi amor.

—Yo también —Naruto miró el anillo que ella tenía puesto—Señora Uzumaki.

Hinata sonrió aún más mientras se mordía el labio.

—Estás recordando la noche de bodas ¿cierto? —dijo Naruto.

Hinata desvió la mirada divertida y se encogió de hombros —Tal vez…

—Pequeña traviesa.

Ella hizo un puchero —No es mi culpa que seas tan adictivo cariño.

—Ya está, mas tarde vas a pagar por este coqueteo…

—No puedo esperar.

Naruto comenzó a reír.

Justo al salir del lugar ella comenzó a tener un mareo. Instintivamente se sostuvo de él. Este se preocupó.

—Hinata… ¿ves? Sabía que no estabas bien…

—No es nada… solo me he mareado un poco… tal vez la comida no me cayó bien…

Naruto negó —pues dirás lo que quieras pero iremos con un doctor ahora.

Rato después llegaron a un poblado cercano y luego de preguntar, finalmente llegaron a un modesto consultorio. El doctor había sugerido hacerse unas pruebas de sangre, le aseguró que tendría los resultados al día siguiente por lo que ambos debían quedarse a pasar la noche allí. Rentaron un cuarto y luego de tomar un baño, se acostaron en la cama. Naruto la abrazó por detrás.

—Tal vez debamos asentarnos en un lugar —Hinata volteó el rostro para mirarle, él continuó —No quiero que tu salud empeore… no me gustó mucho la expresión del doctor…

—Estas siendo paranoico, realmente no siento que esté enferma, tal vez fue algo de la comida. Esperemos a que nos den los resultados ¿ok? Luego ya veremos.

Naruto se abrazó aún más a ella.

Al día siguiente, ambos miraron al doctor, quien miraba el papel de los resultados.

—Pues, todo está bien…

Hinata miró a Naruto —¿Ves?

—Sólo está usted embarazada.

Amos abrieron los ojos —¿Qué? Pero… es imposible… yo no puedo tener hijos…—afirmó Hinata.

El resultado dio positivo a la prueba de embarazo. De a ahí derivan sus malestares, lo cual es completamente normal.

El corazón de Hinata latió fuertemente, miró a Naruto, este se acercó precipitadamente al doctor.

—¡Dígame que no miente! ¡¿Es verdad que mi esposa está embarazada?!

—Así es…

—Pero yo no podía tener hijos…

—¿De qué habla? Usted es completamente fértil, ¿Por qué está tan segura que no puede? ¿se hizo exámenes de fertilidad antes?

Hinata negó lentamente —No…nunca los hice… es solo que… mi anterior pareja…

El doctor miró a Naruto —Ya veo, entonces es más que obvio que posiblemente su anterior pareja era quien no tenía las posibilidades de tener hijos.

Hinata miró a Naruto sorprendida, luego comenzó a llorar, Naruto la abrazó.

—Parece que tiene un par de meses, ¿Quiere ver al bebé? Podemos hacerle un ultrasonido.

Ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo—¡Si! ¡Queremos verlo!

El doctor sonrió. Rato después, salieron del lugar. El doctor les había regalado una fotografía de la ecografía. Al parecer el bebé estaba bien y en un mes más, podrían averiguar el sexo del bebé.

Hinata se detuvo y Naruto le miró —Gracias por esto mi amor, siempre quise ser mamá y tú has cumplido mi sueño, estoy tan feliz.

Naruto, conmovido por aquellas palabras, la tomó de las mejillas y le dio un casto beso.

—Te amo, y soy yo quien te agradece que lleves a mi hijo en tu vientre. Ya verás que recibirá todo el amor que tenemos para él.

Hinata asintió y lo abrazó —No lo puedo creer! ¿lo viste? Es tan pequeño.

Naruto asintió. Los meses pasaron, Hinata no se cansaba de admirar su abultado vientre. Estaba ansiosa, ya quería tenerlo en sus brazos, darle de comer, todo… la sensación de aquél sueño en donde cargaba a aquel bebé la invadió. Por fin ese sueño se haría realidad.

Y así fue, el tiempo pasó, y ambos lograron crear su propia familia, el pasado doloroso poco a poco iba desapareciendo para traerles un futuro mucho mejor.

:

::::::::::::

::::::::

:::::

:::

::

:

Futuro… 10 años después.

––

.

.

Naruto se encontraba con su hijo mayor en medio de la nieve. Le enseñaba a esquiar.

—Vamos hijo… sostén los palos así y luego impúlsate con los esquís…

—No lo sé padre, la verdad es que tengo miedo —dijo Dudoso el pequeño rubio.

—Y eso es bueno, porque si no tienes cuidado podrías rodar por la nieve y fracturarte algún hueso. –Miró a su hijo asustarse —Pero lo mejor, y algo de lo que no te arrepentirás nunca es del hecho de que lo intentaste. Y tal vez te guste… y al final, resulte que eres muy bueno en eso como en los otros deportes que te he mostrado y ¡Bum! Un pasatiempo más a tu lista de aventurero.

Boruto le miró sorprendido y pareció comprender las palabras de su padre. A sus 10 años, acababa de comprender que su padre y madre siempre vivían el momento. Desde que tenía uso de razón, había estado en diversos lugares, viajando en un camper con sus padres quienes siempre se divertían y vivían la aventura. Jamás los había visto discutir y eso era justo porque ellos simplemente lo intentaban una y otra vez sin arrepentimiento. Hasta ese momento, él se consideraba un niño feliz, a lado de ellos y sus hermanos.

Suspiró y miró el camino de nieve frente a él. Asintió ahora convencido.

—Lo haré, estoy listo! —dijo Boruto animado

Naruto sonrió —Excelente! Así se habla hijo!

Boruto se acomodó mejor, se puso los lentes de sky y se lanzó a la aventura.

.

.

.

Más tarde, la familia Uzumaki se encontraba cenando en su camper en medio de la nieve.

—¿Entonces lo hizo? —preguntó Hinata.

Naruto asintió y puso una mano en la cabeza de Boruto, quien no se inmutó y continuó comiendo.

—A sí es, nuestro hijo lo hizo, y como siempre, resultó mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Sin duda Boruto salió a ti, es muy talentoso en los deportes. Aunque, debo aceptar que me preocupa siempre que hace algo tan extremo.

Naruto asintió —sin duda, a mí también pero, hasta ahora no le ha sucedido nada, tal vez nació para esto.

—Onichan… eso es peligroso… mejor déjalo… —comentó Nagato, su hermano de seis años, él era bastante tímido y temeroso.

—No te preocupes Nagato, tu hermano no se lastimará —dijo Boruto con una sonrisa.

—Eres el mejor! —dijo Haruto en un grito.

—¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii! —Alentaron Haru y Hiro de cinco años, a su lado, Hana sonrió dulcemente.

Hinata comenzó a reir mientras le daba de comer a Minato, de dos años.

Naruto miró a su hija leyendo mientras comía —Hija, deja ese libro mientras comes.

Himawari de 8 años no le miró, en cambió, llevó otro bocado a la boca sin apartar la mirada del libro —Puedo hacer las dos cosas muy bien…

Naruto suspiró. A su hija nunca le interesó ningún deporte, solo le gustaba leer libros, eso era bueno, pero para él, el deporte era una mejor manera de compartir con sus hijos. Al parecer hasta ese momento, sólo Boruto, Haruto y Hiro parecían tener ese gusto con él. Miró a su pequeño bebé, esperaba que saliera igual que ellos. Por su parte, Nagato estaba descartado, pues era demasiado temeroso y Haru, él nunca había puesto

.

.

.

Cinco años más tarde, justo en el cumpleaños 15 de Boruto, Naruto había decidido llevarlo a él y a sus hijos con su esposa a visitar unas ruinas muy antiguas en el interior de una selva. Guiados por un experimentado lugareño de los alrededores. La Familia Uzumaki se adentró al lugar.

Himawari se detuvo antes de llegar a la entrada. Sus padres le miraron.

—¿Qué haces hija? —preguntó Naruto.

—No me gustan los lugares cerrados, no quiero entrar allí, además, escuché que el lugar tiene una maldición… —Himawari negó.

Naruto rió levemente —Hija, eso solo son rumores.

Himawari se dio media vuelta, se sentó en un tronco y sacó un libro. Hinata miró a Naruto.

—Entren ustedes amor, Hana, Minato y yo nos quedaremos con ella.

—Bien —Naruto se acercó ella y la besó —Cualquier cosa, utiliza el walkie takie

Ella asintió —lo mismo digo.

—Andando hijos —dijo a Boruto, Nagato y Haruto.

Él y sus hijos se adentraron al lugar.

Nagato se aferró al brazo de Haruto —No debí haber venido, no debí haber venido.

—Tranquilízate hermano, nada pasará.

—es… es demasiado oscuro… ¡Ah! ¡Que fue eso! —dijo mientras trataba de mirar al suelo.

—Tranquilo hijo, debe ser algún roedor… —dijo Naruto.

—Ro… roedor?

—Es solo un animalito —dijeron Haru y Hiro.

Adelante, alumbrando con una linterna, caminaba Boruto. Miraba a su alrededor.

—Padre, ¿podemos separarnos? —dijo Haruto.

—El lugar no es muy grande, está bien, pero tengan cuidado, ya saben lo que deben hacer, han estado en varias ruinas así que, creo que no hay problema.

-Genial! Iremos a explorar! —dijo Haruto llevándose consigo (casi a rastras) a Nagato.

Haru y Hiro tomaron otra ruta.

Boruto miró a su padre —Por aquí hay algo, al parecer es una cámara secreta.

—¿De verdad? —dijo acercándose muy interesado.

Boruto sopló el polvo de aquella pared y pasó su mano, sintió un hormigueo en la palma de su mano, pero no hizo mucho caso. Tentó a su alrededor y logró empujar una pieza. Cuando la pared comenzó a moverse, sonrió victorioso.

—Vaya hijo, no me sorprende que lo hayas encontrado.

Cuando se abrió, había unas escaleras que conectaban a un cuarto más abajo.

—Iré yo primero si no te molesta.

—está bien hijo, pero ten cuidado.

Boruto asintió y continuó muy seguro. Naruto iba tras él.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, inesperadamente se prendieron una hilera de antorchas, ambos se sorprendieron.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Boruto.

—No lo sé, jamás había pasado algo así.

Boruto miró a su alrededor, caminó unos pasos y presionó sin querer un botón en el suelo. Retrocedió en el momento en que se produjeron ciertos ruidos y una cámara salió del suelo para mostrar una especie de daga oscura clavada en una piedra.

—Debe ser algún tesoro—dijo Naruto.

Boruto se acercó.

—Espera… puede haber alguna trampa —dijo Naruto

—Parece una daga…es muy extraña.

—No la vayas a tocar.

Boruto sonrió y miró a su padre que parecía preocupado.

—Vamos, no creerás que enserio puede estar maldita o algo así.

—No es eso hijo, pero podrías accionar alguna trampa ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

—Si, pero esta vez no será así —Boruto extendió su mano —Sólo voy a tocarla.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron aquella daga, una fuerza le obligó a sostenerla con fuerza y obligándole a retirarla.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! —dijo Boruto alterado.

Naruto se apresuró —¡Boruto! ¿Qué haces?

—Papá! No puedo soltarla no sé qué sucede… es como si algo me…—dijo haciendo fuerza para soltarla.

Naruto se acercó, y antes de tocarlo, fue lanzado hacia la pared.

—¡Papá! —gritó Boruto.

Naruto tosió un poco y se incorporó lentamente. Miró incrédulo como su hijo retiraba la daga y una especie de arena oscura le rodeaba. Corrió de nuevo a él pero no pudo hacer nada. De pronto, esta se detuvo y luego entró en el cuerpo de su hijo hasta desparecer.

Boruto cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente. Naruto corrió a sostenerlo antes de que cayera inconsciente. Naruto tomó la daga, pero la soltó de repente.

—Boruto, hijo… despierta —dijo alterado.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué sucede? —gritó Haruto desde la entrada.

—Niños! No vengan, enseguida vamos.

Tomó a su hijo en brazos y luego miró la daga, frunció el ceño, no la tomaría, esa cosa parecía peligrosa, pensó, por lo que decidió dejarla ahí.

…

Hinata y Hana miraban divertidas a su pequeño de siete años escribir letras en el suelo con ayuda de un palo.

Hasta que escuchó unos ruidos extraños al interior del lugar y se levantó junto con su hija algo alarmada. Caminó unos pasos y trató de ver —¿Qué habrá sido eso?

—No lo sé madre.

De pronto comenzó a temblar, Hinata corrió a sostener a su pequeño.

Un grupo de aldeanos del lugar, quienes les dieron el permiso de ver el lugar, llegaron. Todos parecían serios, llevaban consigo machetes y palos. Por instinto, Hinata puso a sus hijos tras ella.

Aunque ninguno la miraba, ellos tenían la vista fija en le entrada de aquella pirámide.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Himawari.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver a sus hijos salir del lugar y tras ellos, Naruto con Boruto en brazos.

Hinata corrió con ellos cuando Naruto lo dejó en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —preguntó angustiada.

—Tranquila, está bien, sólo se desmayó —intentó calmar Naruto. Pero él sabía que no era sólo un desmayo. Miró a las personas que se acercaban a ellos.

Centraron la vista en Boruto. Todos abrieron paso y un anciano se inclinó para tocar la frente del chico. Miró a Naruto.

—Está inquieto… necesita tratamiento o no lo soportará, vengan con nosotros.

Hinata miró a Naruto —¿Qué pasa? ¿Tratamiento? —dijo alterada.

—Parece que… inhaló algo… hagámosle caso Hinata, hay que llevarlo con ellos.

Ella asintió asustada. No haría más preguntas, lo único que quería, era que su hijo estuviera bien.

Unos hombres ayudaron a cargarlo y lo llevaron a su aldea. Hinata esperó junto con sus hijos afuera de aquella choza, en donde había llevado a su hijo, Naruto entró con las personas que lo atenderían.

Rato después todos salieron murmurando cosas y Naruto llamó a su esposa e hijos para que entraran.

—¿Pero qué pasó Naruto? —preguntó ella finalmente.

—Fue algo muy extraño Hinata…fue… como una fuerza sobrenatural.

—¿Qué?

—Encontramos un objeto, Boruto lo tocó y esa cosa se aferró a él… creo que fue una maldición. Cuando traté de acercarme a él, una fuerza desconocida me lanzó contra la pared. Luego el quedó inconsciente,

Hinata le miró incrédula —¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?

—Es la verdad…

—Su esposo tiene razón, es mejor que vaya asimilando que su hijo tiene ahora una maldición. O la hace suya… o terminará por consumirlo —dijo un hombre acompañado del mismo anciano.

Hinata llevó una mano a su pecho, estaba asustada, angustiada ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían terminado así?

El tipo habló —le diré como están las cosas.

Naruto asintió.

—Durante siglos, esa daga con poder oscuro contenido, ha estado esperando a un portador, pero por lo pronto, se mantendría en aquella ruina esperando ser encontrada, y alimentándose de todos nosotros. Su hijo nos ha liberado finalmente. No más enfermedades y accidentes desafortunados, todo lo que nos aquejaba por ese poder desconocido, se ha ido… ahora está con su hijo y él debe hacer suyo ese poder si no quiere ser consumido. No se den por vencidos. Puedo ver que son una familia unida, manténganse así. Acepten a su hijo tal cual es ahora, por que los va a necesitar. El anciano, nuestro líder chamán le ha hecho una curación para ayudar a contener su inestabilidad. Por ahora estará bien, pero siempre que sienta un malestar, puede venir, nosotros le ayudaremos, tenemos una deuda con él

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay nada más que hacer? —preguntó Naruto preocupado. Hinata caminó con su hijo y tomó su mano. Su bebé… que por favor se recuperara, que por favor, esto no le dañara.

—Lo siento, es todo lo que podemos hacer.

Luego de eso, se retiraron.

Haruto se acercó a su padre —Entonces… ¿Mi hermano tiene una maldición?

Naruto cayó en cuenta que sus hijos estaban allí, suspiró y volteó a verlos. Se acercó a ellos juntos.

—Escuchen niños, su hermano, tocó algo que no debía, hasta ahora esas cosas no existían para nosotros, hemos estado en diversos lugares como ese y jamás nos pasó nada y por eso, se nos hizo fácil tocar algo desconocido y su hermano fue atacado. No por eso lo vamos a dejar solo ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron atentamente..

—Sigan tratando a su hermano como hasta ahora, no le teman, él no les haría daño..

Todos dijeron un firme "Sí"

Después de eso… Boruto tardo inconsciente durante una semana.

Hinata sonrió cuando Boruto comenzó despertar.

—Niños vengan, su hermano está despertando! —llamó ella emocionada.

Todos rodearon la cama y le miraron curiosos. Boruto se sorprendió al ver a sus hermanos y sus padres mirarle expectante. Se incorporó.

—¿cómo te sientes? ¿te duele algo? —preguntó su madre.

Boruto negó lentamente. Sintió aún más la mirada curiosa de sus hermanos.

—Ah… yo… siento que me sucedió algo… pero…

—Hijo… esa daga… tenía una maldición, ahora tú… —Intentó explicar Naruto.

—¿Así que… era una maldición? Esa cosa…

Naruto asintió.

Haruto le puso una mano en el hombro —Tranquilo hermano, ese anciano dijo que debes aprender a… a…. —había olvidado lo demás.

Naruto sonrió —En todo caso, sólo debes aprender a controlarla.

—¿y cómo rayos voy a hacer eso? —dijo irónico.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos —dijo Naruto.

Boruto negó —Me siento extraño… y… si es verdad que tengo algo malo… debo alejarme de ustedes.

Naruto frunció el ceño —¿De qué hablas? Somos una familia, no te vamos a dejar, en parte esto es mi culpa…

Hinata le abrazó —No digas eso, no es verdad. Nadie sabía que algo así fuera a pasar.

—Será mejor que se alejen…. —Boruto cayó al sentir la pequeña mano de su hermano Minato en su frente. Ambos pares de ojos azules chocaron. Minato le miró serio.

—Sigues siendo el hermano mayor, no has cambiado, eres el mismo.

Boruto no pudo más y le abrazó, comenzó a llorar. Los demás se acercaron para unirse al abrazo.

Hinata sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hemos criado a unos buenos niños —dijo Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí ¿Qué les pareció esta pequeña introducción?

No leemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

:

:

:

Boruto miró a su alrededor, todo el lugar era blanco, miró al frente y era un callejón sin fin, aún así, caminó.

—¿Hola? —llamó, pero solo se escuchaba el eco de su voz.

—Muchacho tonto.

Boruto volteó y se encontró con un anciano de unos 70 años, vestía de blanco, tenía una larga barba canosa y sus ojos eran extraños, incluso tenía un par de cuernos.

—¿Quién es usted?

El viejo negó —Soy quien selló ese poder hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya lo tienes tú. Me costó mucho arrebatárselo a Momoshiki Otsusuki y ahora… ahora lo tienes tú.

—¿De qué poder habla?

—Uno que es capaz de dominar entre la dimensión de los vivos y los muertos. Aunque… es muy pronto para averiguar si puedes hacerlo o no, yo intenté hacerlo mío, pero mi poder propio lo repelió y no tuve opción más que sellarlo… condenando a un pueblo ancestral que ahora está libre gracias a ti. Espero que puedas hacerlo tuyo muchacho.

Boruto negó —Espere, esto es un sueño.

—Naturalmente… aunque también es un privilegio que tienes ahora… entrar a los sueños de las personas.

—Usted… no puede hacerme esto… yo no quiero tener nada que ver con maldiciones y esas cosas… ¡Quítemelo!

El viejo se carcajeó —Me caes bien, eres un digno portador.

Boruto puso el rostro de confusión —¿Qué?

—Si lo hubieras aceptado sin réplicas, habría significado que ambicionas el poder… —calló un rato y le observó detenidamente, sus ojos brillaron fugazmente—Parece que —dijo ya más serio—lo harás bien…

—Señor, lo que menos quiero es lastimar a los míos y con esto, no creo…

—Utilízalo a tu conveniencia, protégelos entonces. Debes prepararte, ahora que tienes ese poder, su antigua portador regresará para tenerlo de vuelta, no te preocupes, por ahora no despertará hasta dentro de unos tres años, prepárate y acaba con ese mal de una buena vez, yo fui un ingenuo al permitir que escapara.

Boruto le miró incrédulo—¡¿Me está diciendo que yo tengo que limpiar su desastre?! ¡¿Es eso?!

El anciano asintió —Naturalmente…—dijo como si nada.

—Es una locura…

—En el momento en que tomaste esa daga, todo comenzó, ya no hay forma de volver atrás niño y ahora debes proteger a los tuyos, utiliza ese poder.

—En primer lugar, yo no tomé esa daga, ella me obligó y en segundo lugar…

—Nada de lo que digas tiene sentido ahora. Así como sucedió contigo, le hubiera pasado a cualquiera de tus hermanos ¿Sabes por qué? Porque todos son dignos, no hay pizca de ambición en ellos puesto que han sido criados y educados de manera que saben que el amor y la familia es lo más valioso. Cualquiera daría la vida por el otro, tus padres están haciendo un excelente trabajo. Todavía quedan humanos decentes en este mundo…

Boruto se quedó sin palabras, pareció pensar algo y finalmente suspiró.

—Lo has entendido —afirmó el viejo.

Boruto no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas —Ellos son lo más valioso que tengo… si por mi causa les sucede algo.

—No será así si te lo propones.

Asintió y le miró —Haré lo que pueda…

El anciano sacó una serpiente del interior de su manto que se deslizó por su brazo hasta llegar al suelo e irse formando en un bastón—Entonces ya me voy. Lucha niño, lucha.

—¡Espere!

El anciano le miró.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Hamura… Otsuzuki…que tengas una buena vida niño…

Boruto quiso decir algo más pero aquel anciano extraño desapareció del lugar en medio de aquel espacio blanco…

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Había sido un sueño, pero sabía que había sido real. Movió la cabeza recostada en su almohada y en la mesita a su lado, estaba la daga que le había dado la maldición. Frunció el ceño. Miró a su alrededor y la tienda estaba vacía ¿Cuántos días llevaban en esa pequeña aldea? No lo sabía. Sus hermanos seguramente estarían jugando afuera, y sus padres estarían hablando en alguna parte. Como si hubiera invocado a alguno de ellos, su padre apareció y al mirarle incorporarse le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al mirar la daga.

—Esto debe ser una broma…—murmuró Naruto.

—¿Qué?

Su padre señaló la daga —Esa cosa apareció hace unos días antes de que despertaras, la tomé y la lancé al río… ¿Cómo es que llegó aquí de nuevo? Estoy seguro que… —negó visiblemente confundido.

—Creo que… quiere estar conmigo.

Naruto le miró más relajado —Hijo… se que es difícil para ti… yo…

—No es tu culpa, acabo de comprender que solo voy a aprender a lidiar con esto.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Lo hecho, hecho está, no tengo opción—dijo recordando las palabras del anciano.

Naruto acarició su cabeza y sacudió sus cabellos como si de un niño pequeño se tratara—Todo va a salir bien.

—No hagas eso…—Boruto calló al ver a su padre, recordó también lo que ese anciano le había dicho sobre él y su madre.

—Eres un buen padre, así que no te sientas culpable por esto nunca más —dijo seriamente.

Naruto le miró sorprendido, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse… sonrió débil —Valoro mucho lo que has dicho hijo…

Boruto cerró los ojos y se recostó nuevamente, suspiró—Pues valóralo, porque he dicho la verdad.

Naruto sonrió —Bien —se levantó y se talló los ojos—Descansa un rato más.

Naruto salió de la tienda y se encontró con su mujer, ella le miró tranquila —¿Ha despertado?

—Si, pero dejé que durmiera un poco más. Nuestro hijo ya está mejor.

Hinata le miró sorprendida —¿Has llorado?

—Solo que estoy conmovido, Boruto ha dicho que no es mi culpa y que he sido un buen padre… significa mucho.

Hinata le miró con ternura y lo encerró en sus brazos, su esposo siempre era muy sensible. Estaba más tranquila ahora que parecía haber comprendido que él no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido.

Rato después Naruto se separó —¿Y los niños?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_:—:_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Himawari leía un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras a los lejos Haruto, Haru y Hiro trepaban un árbol junto con otros niños con taparrabos. Nagato, desde el suelo, no paraba de decir que podrían caerse, pero ellos estaban más que divertidos. Hana dibujaba figuras en la arena junto con otras niñas con vestimentas distintivas de aquella tribu en la selva. Mientras que Minato observaba todo sentado en una roca ¿Porqué jugaría con esos niños si no entendía su dialecto? Podían hablar su idioma, estaba seguro, pero los pequeños lo olvidaban a menudo y terminaban hablando ese idioma tan enredado e incomprensible para él. Miró a Himawari y lamentó no haberse llevado un libro. Ella parecía más divertida.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_:—:_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Boruto caminó por la pequeña aldea, se sentía un poco avergonzado, pues los habitantes del lugar no dejaban de mirarle. Tal vez era buena idea regresar a la tienda, pero no quería estar encerrado ahí. Estaba a punto de volver cuando la voz de un anciano se escuchó —Que no te intimiden sus miradas, lo cierto es que ellos solo quieren ver al que los liberó de la maldición.

—Yo…

—Escuchen, él ahora es uno más de nosotros, le daremos el apoyo y el respeto que se merece —dijo en su idioma, sorprendentemente, Boruto lo comprendió a la perfección y se acercó sorprendido al anciano —Usted… yo… acabo de comprender lo que dice…

—Es normal que puedas, ahora eres uno de nosotros.

—Yo… no puedo quedarme aquí…

—No es necesario que tengas que quedarte, puedes venir siempre que lo necesites.

—Ah… gracias…

—Muestren sus respetos —dijo a la multitud. Todos se inclinaron en señal de agradecimiento —Preparan todo, haremos una ceremonia esta noche.

Boruto se apresuró —No es necesario…

—Tranquilo —miró a una dirección buscando a alguien —Amisa, ven!

Una joven de piel morena se acercó, era muy bonita, de ojos miel, tenía una larga trenza recostada en el hombro.

—Llévalo a que conozca los alrededores, necesita aire —la chica asintió y le miró seria.

—Sígueme.

Un poco indeciso, decidió acompañarla.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_:—:_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

—¿Qué? ¿No está? —dijo Naruto.

Hinata asintió —Ya está mejor, y parecía sofocado aquí.

Naruto asintió no muy convencido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_:—:_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Caminaban en silencio. Boruto miraba los enormes árboles con bejucos gruesos colgando de ellos. El viento cernía las ramas de los árboles, y él se sintió en paz.

Ella le miró y señaló a una dirección —¿Quieres ver la cascada?

—Si, está bien…—se sorprendió de hablar en el idioma de la chica, ella también lo hizo.

—No cabe duda que eres tú, es increíble como lo haces —dijo emocionada.

—No sé si esto sea motivo de alegría.

—Lo es, tú nos salvaste.

Bajaron por un caminito y llegaron a la imponente cascada que se mostraba ante ellos. Boruto se sorprendió —Debo captar esto—dijo tomando se celular y tomando una fotografía.

La chica se acercó curiosa —Eso es mágico…

Boruto sonrió —De alguna manera.

—¿Quieres seguir? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, claro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_:—:_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ese mismo día en la noche, se llevó a cabo una celebración, todos bailaban y fue gracioso cuando Naruto y Hinata fueron obligados a participar en la danza. Boruto y sus hermanos aplaudían y sonreían. Él pensaba que todo estaba bien por el momento.

Al día siguiente, todos partieron.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_:—:_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

3 años después…

:

Boruto de dieciocho, caminaba por un bosque, las pisadas en las hojas secas se escuchaban perfectamente debido al silencio del lugar, estaba un poco sucio de la cara, pues había estado entrenando y refinando sus habilidades adquiridas.

Cuando llegó al camper que se encontraba estacionado cerca del lago. Se detuvo al ver a sus hermanos jugar en la orilla, miró a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de sus padres.

—Pierdes tu tiempo —Se escuchó una voz que Boruto reconoció como la de Haruto, su hermano de ahora catorce años —mamá y papá están en el camper, ve tu a saber qué cosas estarán haciendo.

Boruto suspiró, cada vez que sus padres se ponían de intensos, los sacaban a él y sus hermanos afuera.

—¿Lo lograste? —preguntó.

—Creo que sí… —murmuró.

Ambos se sentaron en los troncos que estaban allí y observaron a los demás jugar, excepto por Minato y Himawari, ambos estaban sumergidos en la lectura.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Haruto.

—Estoy bien Haruto —dijo cortante.

Haruto se encogió de hombros —Solo… tómalo con calma, sea lo que sea…

—No debes preocuparte por algo así.

—Si… pero… me refiero a que nos vamos a quedar en un lugar definitivamente…

—Ese no es un problema…—Boruto miró su cuello —¿En dónde está el collar que te di?

Haruto pareció reaccionar —¿Qué? —se miró y rebuscó—Pero si lo traía puesto!

—Es importante que siempre lo lleves puesto, se los he dicho.

—Yo no me lo quitaría —le miró—te lo juro—se levantó y buscó en el suelo—debió haberse caído.

Boruto se levantó —Espera un momento—dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. Cuando los abrió, Haruto le miró expectante. Boruto caminó hacia un lugar en específico y se inclinó al suelo. Pareció tomar algo y Haruto sonrió cuando miró el brillar del metal, su hermano lo recogió y se lo extendió. Este lo recibió de inmediato.

—Gracias hermano!

—No seas tan descuidado. Eso no debes perderlo.

—Lo sé, lo sé hermano, pero no pasará de nuevo lo juro —dijo animada y despreocupadamente.

Boruto suspiró, luego miró en dirección a sus hermanos que jugaban en el lago y se aseguró de que cada uno llevase su collar, así era. Tras él, Haruto le observaba con una mirada nostálgica… triste.

La puerta del camper se abrió y Naruto salió algo sonrojado, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Boruto! ¿Has terminado?

Este volteó a mirarle seriamente, solo asintió.

—Perfecto! Sabía que lo harías —Naruto se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro— Supongo que ya estás listo.

—De alguna manera…

Naruto asintió y miró al lago —¡Niños! ¡Es hora de irnos!

—¡Nooooo! ¡Un rato más! ¡No es justo!

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar y Naruto no se dejó convencer —Andando, andando, no van a hacerme cambiar de opinión —dijo ignorando las quejas y súplicas.

Todos entraron con pasos perezosos al interior del camper.

—Vamos hijo. Es hora —dijo su padre mientras ingresaba al interior.

Antes de subir, Boruto se detuvo y volteó a ver entre los árboles. Una niña de unos 6 años con un vestidito blanco manchado en sangre le observaba tras uno de los árboles. Ella se despidió levemente mientras este asentía con la cabeza e ingresaba al camper.

Hinata se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y miró con una sonrisa a su esposo. Ambos voltearon a donde sus hijos se encontraban sentados.

—Hora de irnos! —dijo Naruto.

:

:

Una joven de dieciocho años se encontraba temblando mientras abrazaba sus piernas, había cabellos esparcidos por todo el cuarto de baño y unas tijeras en el lavabo.

—Por… favor… basta… ya no más.

Las luces se prendían y se apagaban.

:-:+**+:-:+**+:-:+**+

Sasuke Uchiha levantó el teléfono en el interior de su lujosa oficina.

—Dime.

"—Señor, tiene una llamada en la línea dos urgente de la empleada que labora en su residencia"

—Pásala —dijo para colgar y tomar otra línea.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡No lo soporto más ¿me entiende?!

Sasuke suspiró —Tranquilícese señora Hozuki, dígame que sucede ahora.

—¡Esa muchacha está loca! ¡No la dejado de gritar! Además, han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas… —Sasuke se talló la cara con desesperación ¿Qué clase de cosas "extrañas"? el no creía en eso. Sarada sólo estaba enferma de paranoia, siempre había sido así desde los 4 años. La señora al otro lado de la línea continuó —¡Ella se encerró en el baño! ¡No pienso quedarme un minuto más! ¡RENUNCIO!

—Espere un segun…—se escuchó un el sonido de línea muerta al otro lado.

Se levantó y tomó su saco, al instante entró su secretaria con unos papeles —Señor tiene…

—Cancela todo lo que tengo hoy excepto la cena de esta noche, me iré a casa ahora.

—Cómo usted diga.

Sasuke salió de prisa del edificio. Mientras conducía, se puso a pensar en qué era lo que había hecho mal para que su sobrina-hija estuviera en estado, siempre lo mismo, diciendo que veía gente muerta y ellos la lastimaban, pero en realidad ella misma lo hacía. Porque estaba seguro de que esas cosas no existían y porque era muy escéptico en ese aspecto. Debido a eso, ella se había distanciado de él, casi nunca cruzaban palabra, ella se mantenía alerta en todo segundo. La había llevado con psicólogos y psiquiatras de renombre, y todos le habían diagnosticado con una psicosis aguda, paranoia y ciertos problemas cardiacos que le provocaba crisis.

Cuando entró a casa, ya la encargada no estaba, y el lugar estaba en completo silencio. Caminó lentamente a la habitación de su hija y abrió la puerta, no había nadie. Se dirigió al baño y se asustó de ver cabellos regados por el suelo, la buscó rápidamente y la encontró en una esquina con mientras se sostenía la cabeza. Caminó a ella rápidamente.

—¡Sarada! ¿¡Qué sucedió!? ¿¡Por qué hiciste esto!?

—Me cansé de este horrible cabello y que ellos me lastimaran con él…

Sasuke negó —Ya te dije que…

—¡Olvídalo! ¡Déjame en paz!

—Ahora mismo vamos a internarte, no está bien ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Te cortarás otra vez? ¡¿Atentarás contra tu vida?!

—¡No es necesario que haga eso! ¡Ellos lo hacen por…! —Calló al recordar que no servía de nada hablar con su padre.

Sasuke la miró con impotencia, ¿Qué hubiera hecho Itachi en su lugar? Sin duda él hubiera sido un mejor padre de lo que él había sido, su sobrina, a la que había criado como suya al morir Itachi inesperadamente, estaba lastimándose, y él creí que había hecho ya de todo.

—Vendrás conmigo ahora mismo —le dijo al momento en que la obligaba a levantarse.

Para él, Sarada era su hija, su única hija, pues años tras, luego de casarse con Karin Uzumaki, se había dado cuenta de que no podía tener hijos, y esta, abrumada por la idea, decidió dejarlo, pues aunque Karin era una mujer muy caprichosa y que solía preocuparse por ella misma, le había sorprendido al decirle que aunque no estaba en sus planes tener hijos por el momento, si que en alguno querría tener un hijo y él no podría ayudarle con eso. Nunca quiso desilusionar a su estricto padre y cuando Itachi murió, este decidió hacerla pasar por hija suya. Era lo mejor, además de esa extraña carta que Itachi le había dejado pidiéndole lo mismo, que no era conveniente que nadie supiera que Sarada era hija suya.

—Estarás bien… —le dijo Sasuke mientras un par de enfermeras se disponían a sostenerla para llevarla. Ella se dejó y le miró sin emoción alguna.

—Déjenme… —dijo tranquilamente—Yo pedo caminar sola.

El doctor hizo un asentimiento y Sarada siguió a una de las enfermeras.

—Por favor—dijo Sasuke a la otra enfermera—Arréglenle el cabello.

—No se preocupe.

El doctor se dirigió a Sasuke—Tenemos que hablar, sin duda esto es más serio, podría atentar contra su vida si no tenemos un control sobre ella.

—No quisiera que estuviera todo el tiempo medicada, si hay otro tratamiento háganlo.

—Está bien, buscaremos lo más adecuado.

:-:+**+:-:+**+:-:+**+

Sarada miraba por la ventana mientras una enfermera le acomodaba el cabello.

—Mira qué hermoso cabello, es una lástima que lo cortaras…pero no te preocupes, yo lo arreglaré por ti, si llegas a tener miedo, puedes hablarme.

—No creo que puedas hacer algo por mí… nadie puede… estoy sola en esto.

La enfermera le miró sorprendida, luego le sonrió amablemente —El mundo está lleno de personas distintas, es difícil que todas sean iguales ¿No crees?

—No me importa ya nada…

Luego de eso, Sarada se mantuvo día y noche, en insomnio… las pastillas que le daban de alguna manera le ayudaban a mantenerse tranquila, cuando Sasuke la visitaba ella se mostraba tranquila, pero era porque la amenazaba con lastimar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella. Ella vivía aterrada día y noche, y no podía hacer nada.

Cuatro meses después…

Ella miraba por la ventana mientras el auto avanzaba. A su lado, Sasuke la miró —El doctor dice que es muy pronto, pero lo he estado pensando y creo que estarás mejor con los tuyos, tus abuelos han regresado de su viaje y quieran verte.

Ella le miró, pero no dijo nada.

—He vendido aquella casa, no quiero que tengas recuerdos dolorosos de lo que has pasado allí, así que no regresaremos más, será como empezar de nuevo, yo tengo que irme de viaje, serán solo un par de días, estaré de vuelta pronto, por ahora te quedarás con tus abuelos.

—El abuelo no me agrada, es muy exigente… además, no quiero darle problemas.

—No se los darás ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste? Dijiste que darías lo mejor de ti.

Sarada no dijo nada más.

:-:+**+:-:+**+:-:+**+

Mikoto abrazó a Sarada con mucha efusividad, por un momento se sintió a gusto, aba a corresponderle el abrazo, pero un rostro macabro apareció tras su abuela en señal de amenaza —Ella se apartó rápidamente.

—¿Sarada?

—Yo… te quiero abuela… los extrañé —fue lo único que dijo, luego bajó la cabeza.

Mikoto sonrió —Debes estar cansada, te llevaré a tu habitación para que descanses.

—Sarada —llamó su abuelo. Ella le miró.

—Más tarde hablaremos sobre retomar tus estudios.

Ella miró a Sasuke y este asintió, luego ella hizo lo mismo e hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto. Se retiró.

—Papá, ya te he dio que debes ser paciente con ella.

—Ya casi es mayor de edad, en unos días cumplirá los dieciocho, necesita comenzar a prepararse para heredar nuestro imperio, no deseo que un forastero que no lleva nuestra sangre esté al frente de mi compañía.

—Lo sé, pero sabes sobre su problema, no necesita que la presiones.

—La consientes demasiado, no estaría preocupado porque una chica con problemas mentales se haga cargo de la empresa si tú te hubieras dignado a tener otro hijo, y más cuando luego de que Itachi murió, solo quedaste tú como único heredero directo.

—Ya te lo dije, no pienso tener otro hijo. Con Sarada me basta… —Sasuke se levantó—Me voy, tengo muchos pendientes, y luego debo ir al Aeropuerto, cuida bien de ella.

—Piensa en lo que te dije.

—No hay nada más que pensar padre, además —le miró— Por favor, no vuelvas a mencionar que tiene problemas mentales o que está loca. Ella solo tiene paranoia…

Fugaku bufó pero no dijo nada más. Sasuke se retiró.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_:/—\\\\\:_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata miró a sus hijos concentrados en sus libros, ahí, en el interior del camper que se movía debido a que Naruto manejaba.

—Espero resueltos todos los ejercicios, en especial ustedes dos Haruto y Nagato.

—Pero no es justo, es decir, si ya vamos a entrar a una escuela ¿Por qué hacer esto?

—Es para el examen que van a hacer, no crean que van a llegar y ya, deben asignarles un grado —luego de eso Hinata volvió a su asiento.

Haruto volvió la vista a su libro y comenzó a jugar con su lápiz. Miró a Boruto, sentado en uno de los asientos junto a la ventana, su hermano estaba concentrado mirando una especie de talismán oscuro, jugaba con ella entre sus dedos. Miró a Himawari y como siempre, metida en un libro al igual que Minato. Haru estaba acomodado entre las almohadas mientras escribía y borraba de inmediato. Hiro se encontraba en el asiento con los pies hacia arriba y de cabeza mientras sostenía un libro de comprensión lectora, parecía que trataba de comprender la lectura. Hana parecía comprender lo que hacía mientras escribía con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro. Regresó la vista a Minato y carraspeó.

—Minato-chan, ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?—preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Minato apartó la vista de su libro y le miró serio. Luego soltó un suspiro para luego indicarle a Haruto que se acercara. Haruto así lo hizo. Él tenía catorce mientras que Minato tenía diez, pero Minato era inteligente, y siempre había podido explicarle las cosas de modo que él las entendiera, así que nunca dudaba en pedirle ayuda.

Minato revisó aquel libro detenidamente.

—Primero debes hacer…. —explicaba mientras Haruto asentía y hacía preguntas.

El camper se detuvo un largo rato en la carretera, Naruto suspiró y Hinata se asomó con un plato en la mano.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estamos en un embotellamiento, esto será para largo.

—Pues no hay remedio—dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros.

Naruto le miró —¿Le has dicho a los niños que preparen sus cosas? cambiaremos de vehículo más adelante.

Hinata asintió —¿Comerás algo?

—Si.

Boruto miraba por la ventana, no le sorprendió ver a una mujer ensangrentada que caminaba por la orilla de la carretera tomando de la mano a un pequeño igual de lastimado. Ambos ya no tenían emoción en el rostro.

Haruto se acercó a él —¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

—Una mujer y su hijo… tuvieron un accidente… están muertos.

—¿Los has visto?—se acercó Haru.

—Um…

—¿Están aquí ahora mismo? —preguntó Hiro.

—No…

—Seguro estás asustado…—se burló Haruto.

—¡No es verdad!

Hinata les miró —Niños, no peleen y dejen a su hermano en paz.

Ellos, quienes rodeaban a Boruto, se dispersaron perezosamente. Lo cierto era que, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a esas situaciones, y no parecía ser extraño.

A Nagato solo le dio un escalofrío. Al contrario de todo, él era más apegado a Boruto, pues a pesar de lo que era ahora, sabía que también era fuerte y que por lo tanto, era quien más seguridad le daba.

Naruto miró su reloj y sonrió cuando segundos después, todo comenzó a circular. Haru se asomó a donde estaba—Papá ¿Verdad que sí puedo jugar un rato con el PSP?

—¿Has terminado tus deberes?

—Seguro!

—Está bien.

—Genial!

…..

Boruto dormía en una da las camas con un libro negro en sus manos y sobre su pecho. Se removió.

En sus sueños miró un lugar lleno de niebla, se encontraba en un pasillo, unos ruidos detrás de una puerta llamó su atención. Caminó lentamente y tomó el pomo, lo giró y abrió la puerta lentamente. Se encontró con una chica recostada en la cama, hecha un ovillo y temblaba sin parar. Se sorprendió de ver un asqueroso cadáver viviente sosteniéndola de los brazos y susurrándole cosas al oído. La chica lloraba. Pero ella no hacía nada. Sin dudarlo se acercó a la cama y tomó del brazo al espectro, este le miró sorprendido por verlo allí, quiso hacerle algo a él también pero Boruto no titubeó.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí…. —dijo Boruto para luego desintegrarlo.

La voz de la chica llamó su atención—¿Quién…?

Este volteó a verla; su rostro pálido y cansado le provocaron una tristeza inexplicable. Ella era real, y sabía que se había metido en el sueño de alguien…

Por su parte, ella solo podía ver su silueta, más le era difícil ver su rostro.

—¿Quién seas… gracias…?—dijo ella y luego cayó inconsciente.

Iba a tocarla cuando una especie de viento le sacó de la habitación. Despertó sobresaltado y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Miró a Haruto acercarse a él con un vaso de agua, este la aceptó sin más.

—Papá ha dicho que llegaremos en unas cuantas horas, pero que cambiaremos de vehículo.

Boruto asintió y se incorporó.

Haruto salió. Y él se quedó pensativo.

Él sabía lo que podía hacer, pero nunca se había metido en los sueños de alguien más. Nunca.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:

:-:

Hasta aquí… ¿Qué tal esta historia?

Boruto – 18

Himawari – 16

Nagato y Haruto – 14

Haru , Hiro y Hana - 13

Minato –10


	4. Chapter 4

Tú Mi Salvación 4

.

.

.

.

.

Boruto – 18

Himawari – 16

Nagato y Haruto – 14

Haru , Hiro y Hana -13

Minato – 10

…

…

..

Hinata sonrió al ver a sus hijos llegar.

—¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien, en lo que cabe… —murmuró Haruto.

Hinata miró a Boruto —¿Qué tal está hijo? ¿Crees que puedas con esto?

Boruto asintió —Iré a mi habitación.

—Adelante —Hinata miró a sus hijos —¿Quieren almorzar?

…

El doctor Hiruzen miró a Naruto —Dime, ¿Qué opinas de esto?

Naruto examinó la pieza antigua —No hay duda, es parte de un artefacto de más de dos mil años…

—¿En qué te basas? —Interfirió un joven aprendiz.

—Konohámaru…. —regañó el anciano.

—Esta bien señor —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa— eh viajado por el mundo buscando piezas similares, en realidad hay un patrón para todo esto, este tiángulo con el punto en el centro es parte de una serie que forma un lenguaje antiguo, perteneciente a vestigios del punto dos.

—¿Punto dos?

—en realidad se trata de las aproximaciones de mis investigaciones, está todo basado en el Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. En este caso serían el punto 1, 2,3 y 4. Es fácil. Ellos se basaban en la posición del sol para poder hacer sus coordenadas.

—No entendí ni…

—¡Konohámaru!

—Descuide —dijo Naruto.

—Pues tienes razón, es en esas coordenadas donde fue hallado —dijo Sarutobi —Dime que aceptarás quedarte muchacho.

—Estoy aquí por eso.

—Hasta ahora nadie se ha querido hacer cargo del área de objetos extraños y con eso me refiero a los que se asegura están malditos.

Naruto asintió —Los revisaré entonces.

—¿Qué piensas al respecto?

—Pienso que si son realmente "extraños" deben ser resguardados—dijo Naruto con el rostro serio.

El anciano asintió con una sonrisa —Yo pienso lo mismo. Tu experiencia es muy necesaria aquí.

—No se preocupe.

Konohámaru le miró sospechoso —¿En realidad es tan bueno?

—Konohámaru, regresa al laboratorio y termina con las pruebas de cerámica del hallazgo número 702 —ordenó el anciano. Miró a Naruto —Vamos, tenemos que hablar sobre tus honorarios.

Ambos salieron del lugar.

—Parece un tipo común…. —murmuró el joven.

….

Al día siguiente.

Boruto se colocó frente al pizarrón con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Todos murmuraban.

La profesora habló —Él es Boruto Namikaze, a partir de hoy se integrará con nosotros, trátenlo bien. Fue asignado a este grupo debido a sus altas calificaciones, así que espero que lo hagan sentir como un igual —la profesora le miró —Por favor toma asiento.

Boruto caminó a un asiento vacío al fondo ignorando por completo las miradas de las chicas.

—bien, retomaremos el tema de las….

Boruto se concentró en la clase hasta que se aburrió y decidió pasear la mirada lentamente a su alrededor. Algo llamó su atención, era algo que no había visto jamás. Se trataba de un espectro con forma humana y macabra que miraba con burla a una de las chicas en aquél salón. Evitó mirar directamente al espectro pero se dio cuenta de algo. Ella estaba temblando y apretaba la manga de su suéter muy fuerte mientras miraba su libro. El espectro caminó a su alrededor de manera juguetona. Boruto se talló la nariz discretamente, su olfato estaba muy desarrollado de manera que sabía detectar incluso a un demonio, esa cosa estaba de camino a serlo, pues parecía estar evolucionando. Miró como le murmuraba cosas a la chica y esta se movía lentamente de manera que la dejara en paz.

….

Sarada realmente estaba cansada de eso, ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? ¿Qué ganaban con lastimarla? Ellos le pedían que dijera una frase, pero ella siempre se negó, algo le decía que no le esperaría algo bueno con eso. Pero ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo así? Miró a las chicas que murmuraban y la miraban mientras se reían y solo pudo volver la vista a su libro.

Cuando la clase terminó todos salieron de inmediato. La profesora salió de prisa del salón. Un par de chicas se acercaron a Boruto —¿Quieres almorzar mañana con nostras?

—Almorzaré con mis hermanos, pero gracias por la invitación.

Las chicas parecieron decepcionarse, aunque una de ellas pareció volver a emocionarse —¿Tienes hermanos? Tal vez podrías presentarme a uno.

—Ellos son menores que yo, no creo que sean tu tipo.

—Oh —La otra chica miró a Sarada aún sentada en su asiento.

—Será mejor que no tardes mucho aquí, sal de inmediato, ella está loca, quien sabe que podría hacerte.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias —dijo cortante. Las chicas no dijeron más y salieron dejándoles solos.

Boruto suspiró y se levantó tomando su mochila. Ella no podía moverse, pues el espectro sostenía su muñeca. Siempre era lo mismo, deseaba que aquel chico se fuera ya pero no parecía hacerlo ¿Iba a molestarla? ¿Le diría si estaba loca?

—Dilo… solo debes decirlo… —repitió la cosa.

Una mano tomó la del espectro que sostenía la de ella y entonces Sarada abrió los ojos sorprendida. La cosa miró a Boruto.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Suéltala, ahora —dijo muy serio. Sarada volteó a verle sorprendida.

—¿Puedes verlo? —dijo débilmente.

—¿A esta cosa asquerosa? Por supuesto que la veo.

Sarada volteó a ver al espectro. Quien se encontraba sorprendido.

—…Es imposible… nadie puede vernos sino es porque así lo queremos… —dijo.

—Yo puedo ver a quien se me pegue la gana, suéltala.

—… ella es mía…

—¿Tuya? Ella está viva, definitivamente no es tuya —apretó el agarre y el espectro rugió separándose como si quemara.

Sarada no podía creer lo que veía, por impulso se levantó igual y retrocedió un poco.

—…¿Cómo puedes lastimarme?...

—No deberías estar aquí —dijo Boruto.

Boruto comenzó a desprender una llama azul de su mano derecha, Sarada pudo verla y luego le miró a él, él no era normal. Ella no era la única. Eso significaba que no estaba loca ¿verdad? Y por primera vez, pudo ver el terror en uno de ellos.

—Tú… eres… un Otsusuki? —dijo retrocediendo.

—No —dijo avanzando.

De pronto ya no podía moverse y entró en pánico —¿¡Que me hiciste?! —Comenzó a entrar en pánico —¡Otsuzuki! ¡Otsuzuki! ¡Está en Konoha!

Boruto atravesó su pecho con la llama y la cosa chilló —Desaparece, no encajas aquí.

Sarada miró como se desintegraba mientras llevaba su mano a la boca.

Boruto volvió y recogió su mochila, miró a Sarada. Ella lo miró igual, entonces lo reconoció como al chico que había visto la vez anterior en aquella calle.

—Gra… gracias…

Boruto reconoció ese tono de voz quebrada… era la misma de aquel sueño. Él la miró examinándola algo sorprendido. Ella parecía cansada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo eso?

Ella le miró triste, bajó la mirada y asintió.

—Se supone que acosan a humanos con energía diferente pero… yo veo que eres normal ¿No habrás jugado algo prohibido? —dijo cautelosamente.

Ella le miró de inmediato y negó —No! Yo nunca he hecho algo así… —parecía decepcionada— pero si crees que yo me lo busqué adelante, estoy acostumbrada a que me señalen —tomó sus cosas y salió de inmediato.

Boruto se reunió con sus hermanos en la salida y emprendieron el camino a casa. Miró a la chica caminar a un auto, sintió una energía cerca de ella, miró a su alrededor y un nuevo espectro tenía la vista fija en ella mientras se abrazaba a un árbol. Continuó el paso, Hana le abrazó.

Sarada se sorprendió de verlo desde el auto, estaba otra vez con aquellos niños y la niña peliazul otra vez iba abrazada a él. Llevó un dedo a sus labios y comenzó a morderse la uña, lo que había visto resultó sorprendente, tanto que no sabía qué hacer o pensar. Sin duda él podría ayudarle pero, ella se había portado algo grosera con él dejándole como lo hizo.

….

Las siguientes semanas fueron iguales, uno tras otro viniendo tras ella, eso no era normal, parecían disfrutar acosándola, infringiéndole el miedo y él, se había dado cuenta que ella era una presa fácil, podía jurar que hace un par de días había alcanzado a ver unas marcas en sus brazos y una en su cuello que ella se esforzaba en cubrir con esas enormes sudaderas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que él siempre le ayudaba después de clases alejando a esas cosas, no habían cruzado ninguna palabra más que un agradecimiento de ella y él asintiendo y yéndose después. Era algo extraño pero por primera vez, Boruto se sentía a gusto con una chica. Ella, a pesar de que lo había visto hacer eso con aquellos espíritus, no le había preguntado nada ni tampoco había hablado con nadie. Lo cual le aliviaba un poco, pues sabía que había cometido una imprudencia al mostrarle algo así a una desconocida. Aunque una sensación extraña en su interior le decía que ella era familiar y de confianza.

Ese día, Hinata había decidido recogerlos, pero él se negó a subir y le pidió a su madre que le permitiera caminar un rato ¿La razón? Un espectro a punto de evolucionar la seguía observando y cuando se dio cuenta que ella se iba caminando este decidió seguirla.

Hinata sonrió —No llegues muy tarde.

Boruto asintió y se apartó de la ventana. El auto arrancó y él decidió ir.

…

Ella caminaba lentamente, miraba el suelo y las hojas secas ser arrastradas por el viento. De pronto sintió un escalofrío y alzó la vista. Comenzó a hiperventilar, una figura con aspecto podrido del rostro y escurriendo líquido negro le miraba. Ella miró a su alrededor y sintió pena, no podía hacer una escena o la tomarían por loca. Se mordió el labio e intentó apresurar el paso, se arrepentía de haber pedido que la dejaran regresar sola a casa. Sin embargo, aquella cosa intentó sostenerla, el pánico la invadió y corrió sin dirección alguna.

Lo único en lo que pensaba era en que no quería que las personas la vieran intentar defenderse de algo que no veían. Así que tomó una ruta solitaria, corrió y se adentró a un almacén, se ocultó entre unas cajas y trató de calmar su respiración.

Jadeó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteó la mirada lentamente y se encontró con una mirada azul, Boruto la miró serio.

—Dame tu mano, no tengas miedo —le dijo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me ayudas? —dijo con la voz quebrada.

—Tengo el poder, una vez decidí utilizarlo para ayudar a quien lo necesitara —Boruto le ofreció la mano. Ella le miró y aún temblando la aceptó. Boruto caminó al centró del almacén mientras la llevaba consigo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella.

El espectro apareció frente a ellos y miró a Boruto cautelosamente.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres de ella?

—…Pue..des… ver… meee…

—Contéstame, ¿Qué es lo que todos buscan de ella?

—… ella… es… mía… la… nece… sito… —rugió.

—¿Para qué?

—es mía! —gritó

Boruto la colocó tras él —entonces tendrás que venir por ella.

La cosa se lanzó a él y Boruto se adelantó igual. Sarada se mantuvo estática, pero observó la pelea, literal, ambos estaban peleando, Boruto podía tocarlo y aquella cosa rugía cuando no podía dañarle de ninguna manera, el espectro comenzó a sacar unas garras, Boruto no logró esquivar una de ellas, esa cosa era veloz, aún así, no se inmutó y continuó luchando. Alargó su mano y de esta pereció una daga. La cuál hizo retroceder al espectro.

—No…

Con el rostro serio, Boruto giró la daga y se preparó para lanzarla. El espectro quiso dar la vuelta para huir pero Boruto la lanzó con fuerza hacia él. Cuando fue atravesado, se desintegró por completo.

Sarada miró como la daga volvía a la mano de Boruto, este volteó a verla.

Ella miró la herida en su mejilla y se alarmó, a demás de ella, jamás había visto a una persona sangrar.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Estas….!

Boruto le miró sorprendido —No esperé que un simple raspón fuera lo que te preocupara ahora.

—Es mi culpa… —Calló en cuanto miró al fantasma de una chica con uniforme escolar mirarla con odio.

Boruto volteó a ver y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Aléjate de ella, ella es nuestra…

—¿Por qué todos dicen eso? —Boruto volteó a ver a Sarada —¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes por qué te quieren?

—No lo sé —dijo casi llorando.

Boruto comprendió que ella decía la verdad, ese tono suplicante le había removido algo, pero no sabía que era exactamente. Decidió no darle importancia.

—¿Si sabes que no puedes hacer nada contra mí?

—El asunto no es contigo…

—Lo es, a ella no puedes tocarla ¿entendiste? Ve y dile a los demás, si es que hay más esperando por ella, que está conmigo.

Sarada le miró sorprendida, miró como aquél fantasma retrocedía y desparecía.

Ambos se miraron. Él elevó la mano lentamente hacia su cuello, ella se quedó estática. Él destapó su cuello y miró las marcas en él. Ella no se movió. Él la miró seriamente y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

—Yo no lo hice.

—¿Acaso dije que tú lo hiciste?

Boruto apartó la mirada —Te acompañaré a casa.

Ella parpadeó, pareció reaccionar y buscó su bolsa, la tomó del suelo y lo siguió a la salida.


End file.
